Strange Love (Revised)
by belkisaris
Summary: A 20 year girl find her self being save by a beautiful stranger, would she fall for him? Or will she realized Vampires can be Evil creatures.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking to my apartment late from work. I was really really pissed off at my pig of a boss. He slept with all the waitresses but me. I refused to get privilege just because I sucked his balls. So I was one of the few lucky ones that would start work at 10am and go home at…. I looked at my clock. Eleven Pm at nigh! The worse part was I was opening tomorrow and he would probably ask me to stay because like he put it. _I don't have coverage. _ Ugh! That fucking pig. The good thing about working overtime was that I would go home with 100$ to 200$ nightly. And on My day off I would put it all in the bank. I was an orphan girl. My parents died before I could even remember them and I grew up in an orphanage until I ran away at 17, where I started working at the stupid restaurant. The pig has been trying to get into my skirt for three years now. I was 20 years old. The only reason I put up with the job was. I sigh. Because I needed the stupid job. All men are the same, that's why I was 20 years old and a virgin still. I hadn't even finish high school yet. I shook my head annoyed. I will do something off my life… Suddenly when I was around the corner from an alley, some one grabbed me and pushed me into the alley. Then he pushed me against the wall. When my vision cleared I notice I was surrounded by man's… And they looked hungry. Yeah what I was talking about ALL man's are pigs. To their delight I was wearing black short skirt from work, a white blouse that showed my belly with a long coat. The pigs idea to attract more customer. My hair was in a bun, so thankfully it wasn't attractive looking, and I was wearing natural make up that was way gone by now.

"Now what is a pretty girl like you walking alone at night?" He gave me a crooked smiled. "Especially on this streets, they are dangerous." I glared at him, and tried to move, but he hand my hands above my head and pinning me. So fucking cliché… He must be the leader.

"None of your fucking business." He purred and I saw his pants expanding, he was getting exited. I spat at him and he let go of me to clean his face, I took the opportunity and tried to run away. He grabbed me by the hair and slammed me against the wall. My vision went blurry again.

"Hey baby girl, what's the hurry? Stay for a little fun." Like He was actually giving me the choice. Fighting either turned him on or angered him, so I tried reasoning.

"I have 500$ in my purse… Is yours, if you just leave me alone."

"Really Sex and money. Is my lucky night."

That pissed me off, I was giving him money so he would leave me alone. He snatched my purse and threw it back. One of the guys cached it. I free one of my hands from his grasp and slapped me hard on the cheek, using my nails. I scratched him drawing blood. He turned red in anger, and punched me in the face. That fucking asshole actually punched me. Something was caught in my mouth and I spit it out. It was red. _Oh. My. God. Is that blood? _

"You try and hit me again, and it will worse for you."

"What? You'll beat me up so I just lay motionless?"

"Yes. Is up to you how you die tonight. With pleasure or with the worse possible pain."

"Your going to kill me?" My voice went up an octave.

"We don't leave witnesses." _So I wasn't the first victim… I need to survive this. I need to take this serial killers off the street…. _ So I elevated my legs and kicked him hard in the groins. He let go of me and held his now in pain balls. I had a chance to kicked him on the stomach, making him fall to the floor before one of the other guys punched me in the face again. I fell backwards hitting the wall head first. He punched me in the stomach hard making me spit more blood. He threw me on the floor hard, grabbed my head and slammed it into the pavement. My vision became black. I knew I lost all my fight and I would suffered before sweet death found me…. I should have listen to the pig and let him rape me… well group rape me… now. I shiver as the leader got on top of me, and ripped my blouse off, then my bra. He put his mouth on my nipped and bit hard. I moaned in pain. I didn't had the strength to scream. He caress my breast with both hands and squeeze making my eyes watered. _How can I feel pain? I was suppose to be numb…_ "You shouldn't have fought back… Although." He leaned pressing his body letting me feel his erection on my stomach. As He whispered in my ear. "I love a fighter." He caress my breast again and squeeze. Then went a little up towards my nipples and pulled hard. I though he was going to ripped it off. I scream in pain. He punched me blocking the scream.

He continue it again. "Please stop." I whispered. They just laughed.

"Your going to have a very long night. No body is going to help you." He kissed my neck and left kisses all over my breast, then sucked on my nipple. "Now again. Are you going to behave? Or are you going to fight back."

"I got nothing left." I rasped out. They all laughed.

"Really? A couple of punches and a caress and your tire?" He tsk, tsk, tsk. I glared at him. He went down and put his hands behind me. Which I couldn't understand as I was laying on my back, but he managed. He went down to my ass, and squeezed. I felt sick and nauseous. So without thinking I spit on him again. He backhand slapped me making me bit my own tongue. I gulped down my own blood. "So the hard way it is."

"No please-" He whistle and two of his friend knelt down. One held down my hands, while the other one held my head, and the third one my legs. The boss stood over me and took off his clothes slowly as to torture me. I struggle, but it was useless. I had three grown man holding me down. But I didn't stop I kept at it making the leader chuckle.

"Oh yes, baby move like that once I'm inside you."

"Hector would you please hurry? She looks delicious." He smirk and lowered himself down. I closed my eyes tight… And suddenly I knew what fear felt like, real fear. No only was I going to die tonight… I would go down raped… _Well at least I will finally meet my parents in heave… _He sucked on my nipples again. I lost count how many times his fucking disgusting mouth was on my breast, and one finger went inside of me. Hurting me. I cried in pain. He punched me again, and I almost passed out. I cringed disgusted as he fingered me, every time I move trying to get his finger off, he would moan. A tear felt down my cheek.

"Your so dried. So this. Will. Hurt-" I closed my eyes really tight as I knew he was about to penetrate me. When I heard a grow that said.

"Mine!" _Wait. What? I must of went crazy and started hearing things. _

**_Writer's Note; So what do you guys think? Longer and better or just longer? I'll update after the comments so please read and review :)_**


	2. Meeting the Saviour

"Suddenly he flew off me, I don't know how to explain it… I guess the guy that told him to hurry up, wanted to be first. I stood there eyes close in fear. I was too scare to open my eyes. The guy holding my head suddenly wasn't there anymore. I close my eyes tighter, the one that were holding my hands were out as well I kept hearing growls, and snaps like body breaking. I shut my eyes tighter. The guy was raping me and because I was so numb I wasn't feeling it yet. They assume I died and were taking turns and not worrying about holding me anymore. Then the guys from my legs wasn't holding me anymore. Then a really eerie silence. _Oh God. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm- _

"Are you alright miss?" I stayed frozen. Unfortunately I wasn't dead.. I was naked on the street and probably horrible bruise. And the asshole raping me was asking me if I was ok. It was a trick so I would open my eyes and see him inside of me. So I closed my eyes tighter. "Miss?" The voice was closer to me now.

"Please... Stop."

"Open your eyes. Your not in danger anymore." I obey the voice, and opened my eyes really slow. The first thing I found was a serious good looking god looking down on me. His hair was tide back into a pony tail. It was too dark to see his eyes. He was wearing a long coat reminding me it was winter and I was laying down on a cement cover in snow. He took his long coat out and the shirt and put the shirt first on me. Then the coat. I hugged myself but didn't move. He handed me my purse. He looked around nervously.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I stared at him, as everything started blurring and going in circles. I leaned forward about to fall, but he cached me, the picked me up in his arms. "Where do you live Miss?"

"Ironically two blocks from here." My words slurred, I sounded weak. I closed my eyes. He started walking. My eyes started closing.

"Stay with me!" He commanded me.

I smiled a little and looked at his worry face. "I live in the second floor. Apartment 2D." I giggle weakly. And caress his face. He pulled back surprise. "You just save me minutes from my death." He ignored me an kept walking. He open my purse and took the key out, then open the door and entered my apartment. He close the door with his leg. He walked to my sofa and sat me up, and stared at me with a concentrated look, then all that was around us was him. He stood in front of me as if deciding something. "What?"

"I'm going to drink your blood now. Lets see how it goes from there." I frowned, as he leaned towards me, then sink his teeth into my neck. It hurt for a little bit, then I was in heaven. I leaned back on the couch getting more comfortable, and moaned. He got on top of me, and drank more, and moaned. I smiled. He like's my blood. The He step back and frowned, and stared at me for a second, then cut his wrist and put it to my mouth. I giggle.

"I'm not a vampire." I said between giggles.

"It will heal you to were you can survive the night." I drank a little bit, and soon enough I felt the bruise go away. He smiled sweetly and had that concentrated look on his face. "You're going to forget the last minute." I nodded, then blink. I looked around and saw the stranger that save my life on my kitchen. Then he came back with a steaming cup. "Here." I frowned at the cup. He chuckle. "It's not drugged." I took it nervously and drank. I was surprise at how amazing the hot chocolate tasted.

"Hmmm. It feels nice." I stared at his face while I blew on the cup. He was drop dead gorgeous. He had electrifying blue eyes. The hair was now lose for some weird reason ant was up to his navel. He was bare chest and his chest was amazingly buff. Not to buff or too scrawny. I kept staring making him smiled. I blushed tomato red. I looked down at my cup and drank. As I blurted out the first thing that came up to my mind.

"Were you the one that said Mine?" He stared and something flashed in his eyes, but he hid it.

"No. You must of hallucinated things..."

"Yes, it must have been that... Anyways. Thanks." He gave me a sweet crooked smiled.

"Your very welcome."

"Although. You could have come a little sooner." I shrugged casually finishing my hot chocolate. He chuckle, almost choking.

"I didn't have to save you at all... there was five of them." I blushed again.

"How did you got rid of five man?"

"I shot them." I frowned. Trying to remember, but all that came back was my the finger in my… I closed my eyes, letting the cup fall to the floor. "I'm sorry…I had no choice. They were going to kill you, and the police would have been there to late I'm-"

"It's not that."

"Oh… Don't be scare of them... I assure you. They wont bother you ever again." I know it was stupid. I should just say thank you and go get a shower… but I couldn't help asking.

"What you did with the bodies?" He gave me a sad secret smiled.

"I'll tell you, when I learn to trust you." I frowned, but nodded. He stood up and walked to the door. He stopped and turned to look at me. "I have to go for now. But Miss?"

"Yes?" I said warily. He gave me a crooked smile.

"Try to carry a weapon next time. The streets are really dangerous." He was about to walk out when I burred out.

"My name is Marissa by the way." He stopped and bowed.

"Well Miss Marissa. My name is Antonio. Nice to meet you." And he was out. I stared at the door for a couple of seconds then look at the floor. There was my cup unbroken.

"Weird."

**Writer's note. First of all, i would like to thank. Rennessme1, chaquira, babygirl20121, vampire lover, Kemple, and the guest :) Thank you guys for the reviews. i was happy to get 6 so fast. Hope you like this one. Is still short, but i didnt know how to make their meeting and alone time longer.**


	3. Lips of an Angel

After what happened last night I slept surprisingly well. I kept dreaming of the 5 guys on top of me then Antonio coming to the rescue breaking each one of their neck. Once he was done and no an once of blood in them...He would turned to me and grin his beautiful crooked smiled. And say. "_I'm thirsty."_

"_Do you want water or a soda?" He would chuckle and in an instant be on my side and tip me sexually then he would bit me. He would look into my eyes and say._

"_You'll forget the last 20 seconds….." _

I sat on my bed giggling. That's the most ridiculous thing I ever seen or dreamed. I got up and made myself breakfast. I kept thinking about his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. His crooked smiled. I shook my head angrily. _Just because he save my life I don't have to be all gooey about him… But it's not because he save your life… It's because he's HOT. _I put the eggs in the plate roughly, then my toast and sat down.

"How would it feel being kiss by him." _Marissa, shower NOW…._ My mind was right, I needed a cold shower. I took a long cold shower, then worked on my hair, and put on natural makeup. I put on my horrible uniform, with long winter boots, and a long coat. I really wasn't looking forward into working two shift again, especially after last night. But stupid Elena called sick. I ran to my work. It was daylight, but I became a little paranoid. I would go buy a car, on my day off. John my boss was waiting for me.

"Good morning Marissa." I looked at my clock. 7am.

"Good would have been at 10, my usual schedule." He gave me a crooked smiled. I fought the urge to cringe… He was no Antonio.

I tried to passed him and go clock in, but he kept staying in my way. "I would like to talk to you later…"

"Sure." He step out of the way, I clocked in and worked on my tables and Elena's so I got a lot of tips, by the end of the morning I had 400$ I would leave this place with enough money to give a nice down payment to a new car…. I was on my hour lunch break. I usually took 30 minutes, unless I took on two shift and today I was taking two shift. John sat on my table.

"Once your lunch end, clock in and go to my office." Here comes another attempt to sleep with me… I cringed watching him leave with a sigh. I almost walked out right then and there, with all the money I had save up. I could live well enough three month while I found another job… but I spend three years at this job saving money to go to France. I shook my head and pushed out the food. I lost my fucking appetite. I clocked in 10 minutes late on purpose then went to John office. He looked up briefly.

"Close the door please." I did and stood in front of him. "Sit." I did. "You know you don't need to work as hard." I sigh mentally. "You need someone to take care of you. All I ask is you take care of me first."

"I don't want a man in my life John."

"I wont be." He smiled crookedly. _I know. You only want to fuck me. _

"I'll be honest with you John. Yesterday I almost got rape, so I'm not a fan of the male specimen right now." He stared.

"I'm sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. "I'll be honest. I been patient with you for three years, IF it wasn't for me. You would have died on the streets already." He stood up and walked towards me and started massaging my neck. "Hell lets be honest, you might of ended a prostitute and I would only had to pay 100$ or less. True I wouldn't be the first… but I would get over it." I took a deep breath as he was making me sick. "Wouldn't you rather be at the beach relaxing like Elena?" I stood up pushing him back on purpose, but made it look like an accident.

"She called out sick!"

"Nope. I told you that so you said yes." I glared at him.

"We'll I don't mind long shifts." I lie. He glared at me, turning red.

"Well lets try 3 or 4. Your staying until closing." I glared at him.

"But that would mean open and close!" He smirk.

"You have a problem. Quit. That's all." I walked out with a tear in my eyes. I know Antonio said he took care of the man… but. I shook my head and went right to work. The day dragged in slowly. The customer stopped being generous because I was in such a bad mood. I looked at my clock 9pm. Thank god. We close at 10. I sat down, Because I didn't have any customer. Suddenly I saw Antonio walked in. I stared as he walked all the way and sat on the table I was sitting down. He looked pissed. My boss was watching so I stood up and grabbed my pen and paper.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"A whiskey." Yep he was definitely pissed.

I pour him the best whiskey we had in our bar and walked back to him. "Ready to order?"

"NO." He snap. I took a deep breath.

"Are you mad at me?" He gulped down the drink looking at me.

"You opened. Why are you still working?" I sigh.

"My boss… asked me to stay till closing."

"You know there's a new invention out there called no." I smiled.

"Yeah, well there's one I really want to get. It's called automobile." He stared.

"Have you eaten?"

"I ate lunch…"

"What are you going to eat?" I shrugged. "You don't really have food in your house."

He glared again, then smiled seductively. "What's good, because what I like it's not in the menu." I shiver.

"Well the chicken is really good…"

"What would you eat?" He asked in a seductive way, making me bite my lips.

"I would eat the steak, with mash potatoes… and the beans." My mouth watered at the though.

"I'll take that, also add." He looked at the menu and cringed. A bottle of wine, and crème brulee." That sound like heaven. I went and put his order and got him another bottle of whiskey. He gave me a crooked smile.

"I didn't order another one."

"Oh. God. I'm so sorry." I started to take it back.

"Wouldn't you have to pay for it?" I nodded. And it was a 100$ a glass. He smirk. "I'll take it, and the food?" He look at the clock. "I'll take it to go." I frown.

"We will stay open for you sir." He smirk.

"After yesterday… You shouldn't walk to your house so late…"

"Well thanks." I took his food and made it to go. I cleaned and waited till stupid John closed ALL the registers. Then he looked at me, with a smiled.

"Changed your mind?"

"No. Good night John." He sigh and I walked out, before he decided to rape me instead. Antonio was leaning casually against an expensive car.

"Want a ride?" I nodded way too eager. He chuckle, and open the door for me. He helped me seat, and in a sexual way put my seat belt on, making my breath caught. He smirk. Close the door and walked around towards the driver seat. And in a couple of minutes we were at my apartment. I started taking off my seat belt. He held my hand. Making my heart race. "Can i come in?"

"Yes." i tried to say it with security, but it came out as a whisper. He grabbed the paper bag of food and we walked to my apartment. Once inside he gave me the bag.

"It's for you." i was going to say no. He glared. "I wont take no for an answer." i nodded, took it and re heated. I sat on the table and ate. Once done we walked on the living room and sat down. Antonio got close to me and tilted my head slowly. I started to breath really fast. "Why are you so special?" My breath caught.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"You intrigue me…" He tilted my head in a way as to give him access to my neck. He leaned down and smelled it with a small moan. I knew deep down I should be offended. I'm not a food menu. But stupid me, I found it arousing. "And your fragrance… especially after eating." I tried to move feeling a little embarrassed, but he held me still. "Your smell is like smelling the best wine out there." I gulp. He was doing numbers to me. I turned and leaned back a little bit He was in front of me. _Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me._ He gave me a crooked smiled and really really slowly he leaned on top of me and kissed me. I moaned and put my hands around his neck pulling him slowly closer to me. His hands went to my hip and he caress them, then to my belly… suddenly I wanted more than the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He's mouth went to my neck and suck making my body really hot and crazy for him. He unwrapped my legs carefully and disappeared. I looked around really confused. I sigh really frustrated and took a really long cold showed, then put on pjs and went to sleep frustrated. I was really attracted to Antonio, and only knew him two days… I needed to get a grip on myself.

I woke up the next day still frustrated. At least i was off today. So I got ready for the day and went to a nice dealer ship. I looked at cars and stopped in front of a nice white honda civic. It was a 2014. A sales man walked behind me.

"You like the car?" I smiled staring at the price. 18,480$ I had 10,00$ in the bank. I wanted to do a 5,000$ dollars down payment and buy a 10,000$ car, but for some annoying reason I like this one.

"Yes, not the price though."

"Your in luck." I turned to look at the salesman.

"What do you mean?"

"My boss." He looked really nervous. He cleared his throat. "Like I said, my boss is letting me sell it for 5,000$" My eyes shot up automatically. I already had 2,000$ cash from yesterday.

"Really!" My voice went high. "Wait. Why?" He stared. He gave me a look that said. _Why are you questioning the price? _

"So you want it or no?"

"Yes." He took me to his office, let me pay him 2,000$ cash then 3,000$ with a check. I hugged him when he gave me the keys. I went to a car insurance and did that. Then drove home. I put potatoes into the oven and went to turned the TV on when there was a knock on my door. I open it and stared in disbelieve at the man standing in front of the door. I didn't move, letting him know he wasn't welcome.

"I came to apologies about yesterday." I moved out of the way and let him in. He walked in and I closed the door without locking it. He locked it for me. "I was out of hand…" He looked pained I stared at him. "I know I should stay away from you…" I stared at him in shock.

"Then why are you here?" I said harsher than necessary. He appeared in front of me, and pushed me back against the refrigerator. I gulp. He was such a bipolar man.

"I. Cant. Stay. Away." He said thru gritted teeth. "Your smell, your fragrance, your lips. God Those fucking lips. They look like the lips of an angel." I smiled at that as He punch the fridge making me wince. The sound hurting my ears… "You got your car, if I give you money, will you just get on that car and go?" I pushed him off, but he didn't budge. Hell he didn't even notice I pushed him off. He kept looking at me.

"This is stupid. Your acting like we been dating for years. WE known each other for three days now. Just don't look for me."

"I cant stay away. I tried."

"So what your obsess?" He looked pained.

"To be honest. I been with a lot of girls… I'm afraid that if I have sex with you. I'll get bore and you'll get hurt."

"Aren't you a little cocky?" I cough. "I don't feel attracted to you-" He kissed me, putting a hand on my waist and the other one on the cheek. I kissed him back with a small moan. He step back and stared at me. "Fine. I want you. Just fuck me and leave. That's what guys do anyways."

"You're a virgin."

"SO?"

"Like I said you deserve better."

"Why.?" I whispered and he knew I was asking why do I want him.

"It's one of my specialties…" He let go of me and walked to the door, and stopped by the entrance… "But if I get involve you'll die…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not what you think I am…"

"So what? You're a serial killer?" I laughed. He just stared at me, letting my mouth dried.

"In a way yes…" He gave a look at my face. "I wont hurt you… that's why I want to stay away… So if I give you money will you go?"I shook my head, and he got angry. He appeared in front of me making me gasp. "I tried to save you." He tip me back moving my head to the side and sink his teeth in my neck. I gasp, then moan. It was a pleasure out of this world. I pulled him closer to me. He growled drinking faster. I started getting so weak that he was the only thing holding me down. He seem like he wasn't going to stop either. Suddenly my phone ran startled him, he let go of me and I felt to the floor. I looked around, but he was no where to be seen. I felt asleep really quick. with a small feeling that my cellphone just saved my life.


	4. Getting too comfortable with the enemy

I woke up on the floor really hungry. I groaned and stood up and started the coffee. Grabbed my laptop and google the word vampire. A bunch of stuff came up, but there was one page that looked promising.

_A vampire is a mythical being who subsist by feeding on the life essence (Generally in the form of blood) of living creatures….. Although vampiric entities have been recorded In most cultures, the term vampire was not popularized until the early 18th. When some people claimed of human monsters that drank blood…. No human has been able to kill this creature. Only vampires or slayers. A slayer would be born from a human and vampire interaction… To protect your self from a vampire it has been said that garlic were them off. IF a vampire touch garlic it burns them… _ I closed the laptop laughing. Would I really be able to resist Antonio? I drank my coffee, put on low rise jeans. A long sleeves blouse. I put on my long winter boots and a long coat. It cost me two pay checks but it was worth it. Washed my face, and teeth, put on natural makeup and fix my hair, I let it loose I knew I looked better with my curls natural hanging… If I want to know more, I'll just have to ask Antonio… Would he tell me? I grabbed my keys and drove around looking for him. He tried to kill me, and what do I do? Look out for him. I decided to go to a really bad park. Only gangs and vampire's I presume would go. After all who would miss a delinquent? I parked and walked around. Feeling really stupid. I should got to my brand new car and go home….

"Are you insane!" A familiar angry voice whispered in my ear. I smiled turning around. He looked really pissed.

"I need to talk to you?" I crossed my arms around my chest. He stared at me warily as if he was afraid of me.. I knew better. He grabbed me by the arms and walked towards my car angrily.

"Let me get this straight. You almost get rape, I tried to kill you and you come here? The obvious hang out for vampires?" He put me in the passenger seat and walked towards the driver seat. "Get over me!" He open the car and sat down angrily. He didn't turned it on right away. He turned to look at me. "Your only attracted to me because… We'll that's what vampires do."

"Your attracted to me too." I whispered stupidly. He growled and got on top of me pushing the car all the way back to give him more room. This was not helping his case of leaving him alone….

"Oh yeah? Like you know?" His face was so closed to mine, and I couldn't help my self. I kissed him. He was caught off guard, but kissed me back passionately. He put both hands on my neck and tilted my head back for more access to his mouth. I moaned as one of his hands roamed my body. I put a hand on his shirt and started unbuttoning it. That seem to wake him up and he was on the driver seat in an instant, then he open the door and walked out. "Don't do that!" And he disappeared…. I slide into the driver's seat in a dazed. He kissed me back…. I turned on the car and drove off, only I must of take a wrong turned because I was in a close street. I parked and got out. Weird…. Could Antonio kiss affect me so much? Suddenly someone spoke behind me.

"Antonio is attracted to a human." The guy sang song. I turned abruptly. I go out looking for trouble and I find it. Shocker… But when I turned, thinking someone was talking to me... I saw no one. Weird. I followed the voices and found four vampires surrounding Antonio…

"No I'm not." He growled. "She's just a play thing."

"Then why the hell haven't you fuck her and killed her." He gave them a crooked smiled. But it wasn't mine, it was a sinister one, an evil one revealing his true nature.

"Because I like her blood. I found my favorite brand and I want to enjoy it. If I fuck her and killed her. It will take an eternity to find another one like her." They stared and looked like they wanted a taste…

"so will you share?" He gave a menace growled.

"I never shared before. Not going to start now. Find your own. Girl."

"Well we like her too. There's nothing you can do about it. Unless fight us for her." Antonio looked murderous. These guys were bullies. I started to think of a way to help Antonio because if they killed him I was surely going to die. NO matter how big of a jerk Antonio was he always tried to stay away for my own good. I put my hand on my jacket and only had one pepper spray. Dammit I should have read about killing a vampire. Even though it said only vampire or slayers could kill them…

"HEY!" All their head snapped my way. I smirk at their surprise face. "Wouldn't be nice if you ask ME, the victim who do I choose?" They stared in disbelieve. Antonio took the distraction as an opportunity, and ran towards me, grabbed me by the waist and disappear. WE were at my house in an instant. I felt down on the floor dizzy. IF Antonio was human he would be purple about now. He lowered himself so we were face to face.

"NOW I know your crazy."

"I saved your ASS. A simple thank you would have been enough."

"They are going to track us. You just hold them off for a second...

"Cant you say thank you. At least now were even."

"Fine! We are even." And he disappeared. Leaving me more confused and annoyed. I must admit i was scare of the vampires coming after me, so I went to my bedroom and lock my self and hid under the blankets.


	5. No use fighting the pleasure

I sigh. I went to the kitchen and took a fruit salad from the fridge and ate it slowly. I was attracted to a vampire. And it seem that if he sleeps with me, he would end up killing me. And to add the cherry on top he wanted my blood. I should listen to him, but I couldn't. I was stupid. I wanted the vampire more that I wanted anything in my life… moving out should be a bonus I had 12,000$ dollars in the bank I could move away and start over without John trying to get in my pants. I would just had to say goodbye to France… I shook my head. I was stubborn if I left, it would be after having sex with Antonio. My body demanded HIM to be the one to take my virginity and Dammit he will take it if it's the last thing I do… Suddenly there was someone sitting next to me. I smiled seductively and turned to him.

"So you couldn't stay away from-" I stared. It was one of the bullies. He gave me a horrible crooked smiled.

"Well hello there." He smirk. "Nope your smell is just intoxicating." He leaned towards me smelling my neck. I cringed back and glared at him. I was scared but I hid it. Predators liked fear.

"I guess knocking on the door is out of the question for vampires?" He kept leaning towards me, making me lay down by force.

"DO you know that vampires can give you the best pleasure you ever imagine?" He caress my neck. Making me shiver in disgust. "You don't have to follow Antonio like a puppy. Any vampire will do, and any vampire will share you." I glared at him.

"I'm not a fucking prostitute."

"That's an ugly name for it. After I show you. You'll beg for more…" He ripped my shirt off.

"Hey! That was one of my expensive one." He bit my breast. Immediately I arched towards him giving him more access. _What the hell!_

"I'll pay for it. Baby girl." He went down to my thigh's and caress them heating up my legs. A moan escape my lips. He smirk taking my jeans off really slow. I bit my lips in expectation… Suddenly we were face to face.

"So, you see what I'm saying?" I glared at him, breathing hard.

"I don't know what your doing. But please stop. I don't want YOU inside of me." He frown. He hands went up from my thighs to my private spot. I gasp excitedly. My body was screaming for those fingers… "Fine. My body wants it. But my mind is screaming for you to get the fuck off."

"He chuckle. I'll silence the mind in a minute." I knew it was different with Antonio, I just had to remember that. He then lick my neck and went to my lips, I shiver but thankfully it was of disgust and giving my body a second to cool off.

"Get. Off. Me." I said thru gritted teeth. He smirk.

"I guess no tongue on the face…" He's finger caress my crotch, making me moan. He ripped my panties of and caress it really slow and seductively. I moan, and words escape my lips.

"Yes!" I bit my lips hard and tried again. "Please." I had to breath, because I almost said fuck me. He raised an eyebrow in anticipation. "Stop."

"But you want it."

"Your doing something… We both know it…" He glared for a second, but hid it with a crooked smile. He sucked on my neck, and I yelp and arched towards him. "Bite me." I whispered. HE chuckle and kissed my neck.

"Not yet…Just give in…" He purr in my ear, and that woke me up a little bit. He was waiting for me to say the words, but because I was fighting it… I smiled and open my eyes and glared at him. He was taken aback. I kick him in the stomach hard, and he felt to the floor, he wasn't expecting that. I stood up and ran to the door. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me back. I felt to the floor hard. "I guess you're the rough kind of girl.." He glared down at me. He got on top of me hard.

"Let me go!" He smirk.

"This is going to happened anyways, so I suggest that you open your fucking legs and enjoy it." I shook my head angrily at him. "It will be less painful if you give in."

"Get off!"

"Why is Antonio so special?" He glared.

"He would never force me." He growled and got closed to my face putting my hands above my head.

"He's forcing you! He's just playing hard to get. He's making you so wet that your going to get on your knees and beg him to fuck you every where, he's done it before."

"We'll he's doing a great job, and is my choice anyways." He broke my bra and stared at my bare chest hungrily.

"He got something right. You're the most gorgeous human being we ever saw." I need to think, I need to get him off me, or I will loose my virginity to this- I moaned as he caress my breast and squeeze them really slowly. _God how can I make him stop, when I want him…. _"So give in…" I open my eyes and frowned at him.

"How do I give in?" He gave me a winning smile. I bit my lips as while still watching me, he put one of my breast in his mouth and suck. Oh god! I almost grabbed his hair to pulled him closer, but I just shook my head. "STOP!"

"See what I mean? Your fighting the pleasure. I mean is fun, don't get me wrong…"

"Then give up. I'm going to fight you the whole way." He gave me a sadistic smile.

"Then you'll die a painful death." I wince. "You see if you fight me, while I'm fucking you… We'll I'll release the monster." I shiver in fear… He started to play with my nipples with his fingers getting me wet. I shook my head in denial… Maybe… I shook my head again. NO I had dignity. Maybe if I fought him long enough… I trashed and trashed until he slapped me hard. Making me stop. He let go of me, I tried to run, but he kissed my belly stopping me on my tracks, and he kept going down. I gasp, and tried to think frantically how to get him off, which was really hard, since I wanted him to succeed.

"Help!" But who the hell would help me… I had to try again, but he stop just above and slapped me again.

"Shut up!" I shook my head, tears falling down from the hit. I knew my face would look bad tomorrow. "I told you this would be pleasurable or-" He squeezed on my breast hard, until my eyes watered from the pain.

"Please stop." I gasped out in pain. He went to my neck, I trashed until he bit down, then I stopped struggling and a stupid smiled spread across my lips. He got a finger inside and was about to move it deeper when a growled was heard. He turned back, late. Antonio grabbed him by the shirt and threw him across the room. He looked horrible, like he's been in a fight.

"I told you. I don't share!" I felt a smiled on my lips, but couldn't move…

"Yeah well, she seem to disagree."

"You were forcing her!"

"No I wasn't." He lie.

"I hear her scream from the outside."

"Sorry to disappoint you Antonio, but those were pleasure screams."

"She was screaming for you stop." The vampire sober at Antonio's glare. They started fighting until Antonio won and the vampire ran away. Antonio picked me up and put me on the bed gently…

"Thank you." I whisper. He smiled sadly and stood up, about to leave. I guessed. "Antonio?" He stop and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Would you please kiss me?" He frown. "I want the vampire taste off my body." He shook his head and cover my naked body with my sheets and started walking down. Tears felt down my cheek. "Please." I whispered. He groaned and was on top of me in an instant.

"Just because you beg." And he kissed me. I took the sheets off and hugged him lowering him more on the bed. He moaned and kissed me passionately, but when I reach his shirt, he held my hands and went to kissed my neck, then bit. I relaxed back until everything went black.

**Writer's note. Ok the ending for this one was a little different. i though this was more ****appropriate ****than Antonio telling her she was beautiful :P**


End file.
